


Awakened

by TheANIMEArtist0209



Series: The Adventures of Cade Hence and the Ninja [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Cole and Zane can be seen romantically or platonically, Cole finds out that he can float, Cole has insomnia, Dad Cole, Gen, Ghost Cole (Ninjago), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am bringing dad Cole earlier because I said so, I don't know, Infant abandonment, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, WHAT?!, Zane is the mother hen of the team, and, cole is still a ghost, genetics are weird, how is that not a tag yet..., i don't care, maybe the title will change, no beta we die like zane, once again, probably going to end up writing so many one shots of connected to this, that never changed actually, the child he finds is strange, this is not a normal child, this takes place in between season 5 and season 6 of Ninjago, this will probably end up with glaciershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheANIMEArtist0209/pseuds/TheANIMEArtist0209
Summary: When Cole awakens one stormy night, he doesn't expect to find a surprise by the door of the Bounty, and find new abilities about being a ghost.(Takes place in between Season 5 and season 6)
Relationships: Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Cole (Ninjago) & Original Character(s), Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: The Adventures of Cade Hence and the Ninja [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote, and the method I used was, writing with a blank mind! And now, please enjoy, "Awakened"!

Cole was awakened by the sound of thunder and lightning.

When Cole shot off his bed, he was glad that they didn't have bunk beds anymore because then he would end up doing the same as Zane did, slam his head onto the bottom of Jay's bunk -he had slept above Cole- or end up passing his through the bunk, which would have been awkward; his body can just solidify at the worst times or at the best times, but most of the time, he **~~hated~~** _disliked_ it.

Cole looked at his glowing body, saddened that he could no longer feel, taste, hell, if he touched anything in liquid form he'll evaporate! Or was it called dying a "second time"?

Groaning, Cole got out of his bed, ignoring the fact that he could no longer feel anything, and headed towards the door. Before he could open the door, he paused and started to think up another way to get out of their sleeping quarters. He didn't have to worry about Jay or Kai, they were both heavy sleepers, but it was Zane he had to worry about.

Zane was, sometimes, the lightest sleeper in all of Ninjago, that a slight bump of a door could awake him, or the heaviest sleeper that could sleep through the apocalypse of nindroids or something. No in between, and he doesn't want to get chewed out by the nindroid about how he should still sleep, even though he is a ghost; he cares for Zane as much as the next guy, but, sometimes he is a bit overprotective about everyone's well being.

Cole sighed and headed back to his bed, silently plopping down onto his bed, and pondered on what to do. Ever since he became a ghost and the entire Morro-trying-to-be-the-green-ninja fiasco was done, Master Wu had been having Cole meditate with him for Cole to find his "true potential" as a ghost, and find out what he can now contribute to the team, as of now, being another type of entity -can he even be called that now?- than before.

Cole crossed his legs, closed his eyes, letting his mind blank and just sat there, ignoring the sounds of rain and thunder that were coming from outside and pattering the circular window. Once he relaxed, he opened his eyes and looked down that he was now floating. 

Cole had to hold back a cry of joy, he was floating, he was _**FLOATING**_ _!!!_ Uncrossing his legs, Cole started to think up a way to how to get out of this room.

...

He was a ghost... DAMN IT, he can pass through walls now, he had to remember.

Cole floated towards the wall, sticking a hand out to see that it passed right through the wall. Cole slowly floated through the wall, once on the other side he settled his feet down onto the wooden floor of the Bounty, feeling a surge of pride take a hold of him. Cole made his way down the hallway to the dark kitchen, not bothering to even try to turn on the lights, knowing that it would awaken the entire team at the ungodly hour of the night, that would not be a good thing to deal with in the morning. 

Cole sat in the dining room, the rain pattering against the paper-thin door. Cole observed himself, turning his hands back and forth to look at both sides of his hands, not that it would look any different. Cole just sat there until he heard a raping noise against the thin door, the light coming from the lightning showing the shadow of a hooded figure. Cole sat there quietly, making himself sit still, for his sake, but still, be prepared for what was to come; if he had to go out there to fight a bad guy and probably be evaporated, he would gladly do it to protect his teammates, his _family_. 

The figure crouched and laid something down, and by the next strike of lightning, the shadow was gone.

Nervous of what might be sitting in front of the door, Cole slowly approached the door. Without himself noticing, because of his nervousness, he started to hover off the ground. Once he reached the door he slowly stuck his head out, and looked down, and saw something he never thought he would see.

Staring back at him was the strangest baby Cole has ever seen.

The child looked 'round maybe nine months to a year old, but they looked, _strange_. They had a small mop of raven-colored hair that sat on their head, with small white tips that took up the majority of the hair, even having white roots. A pair of small wolf sat in the mop of raven hair, th bright, pale purple-pink coloring making it stand out easily. They had different shaped markings on its cheeks and nose, which were brown-colored, but Cole wasn't sure because of the flashing lights from the lightning.

Suddenly realizing it was still raining, Cole pulled himself back into the dining room, and shoved the door open, hesitantly staring out at the pouring rain that was in front of him.

Shaking off his fear, Cole scooped up the child, and slammed the door, cringing at the loud slam that followed.

"Hey little buddy," Cole softly whispered, smiling fondly at the infant. "My names Cole, I wonder could have been your name..." Cole pondered on that thought, as he sat down once more at the dining table, and started cradling the child.

He continued to smile down at the child, who started giggling and gurgling at him, chubby hands reaching up for him.

Cole chuckled as softly as he could, as looked at the infant's features once more, thanking himself that he glowed, which gave him a source of light.

The child had round cheeks and small, baby canine teeth that looked pointy and sharp. The baby's eyes, to Cole anyway, had heterochromia, with the right being a hot pink color, and the left being a light pink-purple color. Suddenly the child turned their head and tried to cuddle into Cole's arms, only for their head to slightly pass through his arms.

What surprised Cole wasn't the cuddling that the child was doing, but was the large ears that adorned the sides of the child's head, ears that the child probably had to grow into.

The child suddenly yawned and turned, cuddling more into Cole. Just seeing the infant sleeping made Cole tired, feeling himself loose to sleep. Yawning as well, Cole put his arms onto the table and laid his head near the child's body, as full darkness took over his vision.

The way he was woken up the next day was not the way he was hoping to start the day.

* * *

A shriek jolted Cole out of his sleep, as he resisting the urge of flinging his arms upward, quickly remembering about the child that was _supposedly_ sleeping in his arms, even though he can't feel them being in his arms. Looking up, he saw that Nya was standing there by the open door, surprise and shock gracing her features, as four other guys stumbled into the dining room, quickly tripping over themselves and nearly collapsing onto Nya. 

Ignoring what just happened, Cole looked down at his arms to see that the infant was stirring awake, a frown quickly forming on their face. Quickly panicking, Cole stood up, picking up the infant as well, as the child quickly started to wail and cry, big blobs of tears leaving the child's eyes.

Ignoring the jolts of pain that he was receiving from the child tears, Cole forced himself to start floating, crossing his legs in a meditating position, as he started to quietly sing a lullaby. The rest of the world disappeared, as Cole engrossed himself to make the child stop crying, and sang a verse from a lullaby that his mom sang to him when he was young and was scared. 

_"Sleepyhead, close your eyes, mother's right here beside you._

_I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms._

_Elemental masters are near, so sleep on, with no fear._

_Elemental masters are near, so sleep on, with no fear."_

Cole relaxed, as the child now giggled and gurgled at Cole, reaching up to him as a child would to its mother. Cole smiled, as he rocked the child in his arms. 

"Excuse me, I know I am not the only one here thinking this, but, _**WHAT THE HECK IS THAT**_??!!" Jay yelled, making everyone in the room groan at the loud yell; it was way too early for this.

"Jay..." Cole droned out, looking over his shoulder to give Jay a cold glare. "I am trying to do something, can't you see?!"

Cole looked at the child to see that it wasn't crying as he expected, but it was laughing and giggling with joy, seeing Cole getting angry at Jay.

"Oh... You like that, don't you?" Cole smirked, turning around to meet Jay's scared gaze. "At least there is someone here that agrees with me..."

Jay gulped, and quickly ran out of the room, wanting to survive to see another day. Cole barked out in laughter, the child in his arms laughing along, as he planted his ghostly feet on the ground again. The others quickly followed in laughter, as Master Wu entered into the dining room all clothed with his usual white gi, while the young adults were still laughing, with a child laughing as well.

Not being in the best of moods in the morning, especially if it was on the rare occasions that it was his students that were awake before him, and were the ones who woke him up, his patience was low.

Not bothering to try to get their attention, Master Wu yelled, "SILENCE!!!"

All of the students silenced themselves, as they straighten themselves out for their sensei, no matter how tired they were. The child, surprisingly, hushed themselves too, only looking at Master Wu with a strange look.

"Good," Master Wu spoke, as he looked at each of them, his gaze lingering on the child in Cole's arms. "Now will someone please tell me what is causing all the commotion at this hour?"

All of the ninjas stayed quiet, their eyes shifting all over the room rather than meeting their sensei's eyes.

"And will someone get Jay in this room this instant?"

All of the ninjas scrambled to get seated at the table, while Nya left, and shortly after, she came back with an anxious Jay behind her.

Once they all sat down, they all looked at Cole, waiting for an explanation. Finding everyone's gaze upon him and the child in his arms, Cole cleared his throat and proceeded to retell the events that happened the night before.

* * *

Cole sat in his room, doodling in his sketchbook while sitting on his bed, the baby sitting right next to him, watching him sketch.

The baby itself was very mature, well, as mature as a 11months, 12 days, and 5 hours old male child can be, according to Zane after he had scanned the infant, but much more than they should be.

The young boy had a lot of hair for an infant, and had abnormal features that no creature that the Ninja had encountered had; Zane himself was confused, but hypothises, in a very sad manner, that child could have been an experiment, or a mutant experiment.

The thought had horrified Cole to an extent, as he had clutched onto child as tightly as a ghost could without possessing the infant.

The child suddenly cood, as he clapped his hands, catching the attention of Cole.

Cole looked at the child, a confused expression being worn on his face. The child smiled then crawled to Cole as he placed his chubby hand onto the sketch page and Cole had finally noticed what he had drawn.

Cole had been absently drawing, trying to find a way to pass the day away, especially since it had started to rain again; all of his teammates had gone outside to play in the rain under the dim-litted, grey sky, forcing him to stay inside. Luckily, he had the baby to keep him company.

The person he had drawn was the young boy that had just placed his hand on the page. The drawing seemed to had been trying to bring out and define the most interesting features from the child, from their brightly colored wolf ears that sat on his head, to the triangle-like freckles that rested on his cheeks and nose. 

Cole smiled warmly to the child, but was quickly replaced by a shocked expression as the boy started to blab out mischoherent sounds and syllables, as if trying to from a word.

"Co-" the boy started, as a disturbed face overcomes the smile that the child once had. "Co-co..." 

As the child struggled more with their syllables, Cole watched in amazement. This was probably their first words, and they were trying to say Cole's name. 

"Co-..." the child then seemed to be holding their breath, the suspension choking Cole to an extent.

"COWLE!!"The child exclaimed happily, throwing his short, chubby, tan arms in the air in happiness, having finally found a way to express his thoughts. The name had been slurred a little bit, but other than that, the child had said Cole's name. The momentum from their arms had thrown them off balance, causing the infant to fall backwards.

Snapping out of his jubilant state, Cole quickly scooped up the boy before they got hurt, and held him in his arms.

Cole was about to say the child's name to congratulate him when he realized, he had no name. Cole had never given the child a name.

Cole pondered on the subject, when he came across a name he like. Sure it was similar to the first one he thought up, which was Cane, but this one he preferred.

The child looked confused, seeing that Cole hadn't said anything and was slightly frowning. A worried expression was put onto the child's face, but it was quickly taken off as Cole said a name.

"Cade..." Cole said, looking at the young boy in front of him. Cole then grinned and started to spin around with the child in his arms, now named Cade, as he said, "Good job Cade, good job!!" 

The room was suddenly filled with giggling and laughter from the ghost and infant, prominent smiles being shown off. 

Cole hadn't felt this happy in awhile, not before he became a ghost, but before meeting his 'brothers and sister'.

Sure he had been happy back then, with all the time playing video games, going on adventures, fighting bad guys, drawing, hanging out with Zane, sparring with him, and that fluttering feeling he always got around the ice ninja.

Back to the point, he hadn't been this happy, since before his mom passed away.

She would do the same things he was doing to Cade, sing to him, spin him in the air in her arms, congratulating him for everything he did, and always made him feel better when he was sad.

He was glad that Cade had come into his life, it had given him a beacon of light in this dark hour he was facing.

What neither of them new, it was that someone was watching them laugh from the slight opening in the doorway.

* * *

Zane had come in to take shelter from the rain only after around 15 to 20 minutes, he really couldn't risk his systems being damaged from too much rain water.

When he come back into the Bounty, he was originally planning on going to the kitchen to start making dinner, but he had decided to head towards the sleeping quarters to rest. 

Besides, Cole was the best company to around when you want to rest.

That's when a muffled yell and things falling to the ground had caught his hearing sensor. Zane panic had risen in his chest, as he hastily asked Pixal where that was coming from, and she responded that it was coming from the sleeping quarters, where Cole and the infant were supposed to be in. 

Zane silently but quickly made his way to the sleeping quarters, the fear of the infant getting hurt, or worse, Cole getting hit by water.

Zane sped up, but quickly stopped once he heard the sounds of laughter and giggling.

Zane slowed down, as he saw the door of the sleeping quarters being slightly open, letting a slit of bright light stand out in the dimly lit hallway.

He slowly approached the door, and he peaked through the opening to see quite the sight in front of him. 

Cole and the new infant were spinning in circles, their laughter ringing throughout the small room.

Cole had a wide smile, a smile that Zane had never seen before, and that smile made his cheeks flush and his 'heart' flutter, like there were butterflies in his systems like that one time.

"Zane," Pixal suddenly said, jolting Zane out of his trance. "Your heart rate is increasing at a fast pace. Are you alright?" Pixal asked with concerns, a worry full expression replacing her usual calm expression.

Zane smiled to himself, as he pulled his head away from the opening. He walked away from the doorway, and once he was far away from the door, he responded, "I am fine Pixal. Now I must go and make dinner."

Pixal nodded in understandment, as they continued their way to the kitchen. 

"You like him, don't you?"

"No..."

Pixal looked at him with a dissatisfied look, crossing her arms to show authority.

"... I might like him a little bit..."

Pixal smiled in satisfaction, as they settled into the comfortable silence surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this once again, went on a lot farther than it was supposed to, like, 1.5k words more than it was supposed to! But I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and comment if I should write more about Cade being in the team.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> P.S. Stay safe during quarantine, and wash ya hands!!


End file.
